Before the Departure
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: She has a mission to find the members of her scattered clan. However, there were some things she has to take care of first before she can start on her journey. Take place immediately after Return of the Salt Princess. [One Shot]


**A little ending after RotSP. There was something I wanted Brigid to do before she travel the world again.**

* * *

Before the Departure

It was after when the Detective left that Brigid returned to the Grak Kingdom with her Daemon, Dracaena. There was something she had to do first before she can go to the outside world to searched for her scattered clan. Through the portal in the Stone Sanctuary, the Dragon Princess and her familiar teleported to Alchemy Library. Using the ladder the Detective provided, Brigid slowly descend into the Salt Mine. Luckily, some parts of the area was still intact and safe to travel.

Traveling further into the mine, a few feet away from her... There, laying slumped against the wall near the entrance of the Underground Lake, was the body of her once beloved sister, Serafina. It was disturbing to see her blank eyes, especially since there weren't any. Brigid closed her eyes, recalling a certain memory during her exile. She remembered meeting a doll maker at one point who showed her how porcelain dolls were made. They usually have hollow eyes. So once they become broken beyond repair, they don't have their sight anymore.

Opening her eyes again, Brigid look back at Serafina. Slowly falling onto her knees, the Princess reached out her hand and place it on her older sister's forehead. She winced. At the touch of skin, it was cold. Not a trace of warmth was left. Like a disposed doll, her skin was cracked. Even so, she looked beautiful. Gently, Brigid move her hand over the royal guard's eyes and closed the lids.

Taking a shaky breath, Brigid gave a sad smile, "Now you can sleep peacefully. Thank you, Sera. I'll truly miss you."

Tears unexpectedly rolled down her cheeks, startling the girl. Dracaena let out a few cries as Brigid pets her familiar. The Princess gave a grateful smile. Her Daemon knows how she felt. She was trying to comfort her.

 _'Its ashamed that you never met her. You two could have been good friends...'_ Brigid thought sadly, knowing that their feelings intertwine.

After wiping away her tears and taking in a deep breath, Brigid got up and looked at the entrance that leads to the pavilion. The pathway could still be accessible, but the pavilion where the Salt Enchantment Ceremony started was completely buried in rubble. In other words, she can't reached her father or her other sister.

It was upsetting to know that one of the sisters you know and love during childhood was trying to kill you and everyone else.

 _"What a touching reunion. However, this is not over yet. Next time you see each other, it will be in hell..."_

However, Brigid didn't want to believe that Mercy had always been that way. There was no way that Mercy was faking her love. She was the only one who knew the sisters well and had spent her time knowing the two of them personally. If Mercy truly didn't care, then what were those memories when she would smile genuinely? Therefore, she choose not to believe that story.

Instead, she choose to believe that after waking up a 100 years, Mercy had forgotten about the happy days... Or she let her loyalty to her creator overwhelmed her love for her sisters. Her loyalty lead to her downfall. It was inevitable. She was created that way. Even if Mercy did tried to kill her, Brigid still would have forgiven her and insisted that she had a proper burial.

And her father... She barely know him or had the time to talk and reconnect with him.

 _"I know the truth now. Are you really my father? You look worse than me, you know. Take care of yourself first."_

 _"You are my daughter. You'll always be my first priority."_

She wished that he had a proper burial too... But they were trapped there.

So, the least she could do is give Serafina the burial she deserved. Leaving the Salt Mine, Brigid went to the area of the Grak Kingdom were the structure was stable through time. In the ruins, Brigid peered inside at what was once her room. Entering, she went into her room and found some silk. Returning to the Salt Mine, the Princess wrapped her sister's body in royal red silk. One thing worth noting was that Serafina's body didn't crumble. Perhaps she was more stable than the other dolls, so her body didn't broke apart. Whatever reasons, Brigid didn't care. She was happy to at least give a burial for her sister.

However, a thought suddenly came to her mind. Did she really want to bury Serafina? If she were to return one day, she might not be able to see her again. Plus, what if during her travels in finding the members of her clan, she stumbled a way to bring her back? After some time and consideration, Brigid decided to not bury her... At least, not the traditional way. After finding a spot where she knows that Serafina would be content, she gently tuck the wrapped body on the firm ground before taking out a match box from her leather satchel.

There were only three left. Such a small amount, but all that she needed. Lighting a match, the Princess closed her eyes and simply made a wish-like dream. The girl who has been touched by Death once told her how these Dream Matches worked.

 _"The matches take your dreams and manifest them into reality, but only when the light still burns. Though don't confused dreams for reality, for even if it looks real and true, it's the hope and determination that are kept alive."_

Blowing out the light, Brigid opened her eyes to see Serafina's body surrounded by white lilies.

"Someone once told me, Sera, that lilies represent the soul reclaiming its innocence after Death. Perhaps one day, we can meet again..." Brigid spoke in a warm, hopeful smile.

Looking at the two remaining matches she has, she began to formulate a plan to retrieve Mercy's remains.

Returning to the Salt Mine, the Dragon Princess used her second match to clear the rubble in the Underground Lake, suspending them into the air for as long as the match is still burning. Making her move, the girl quickly recovered the body of her other sister before the rubble could fall and trapped her. As she returned to the entrance, Brigid glanced quickly over the area where her father had died. Tears brim in her eyes for she knew she can't get to him even if she had all the time she has.

Leaving the area, Brigid decided to pick a different location for her other sister's burial. And she knows where. Mercy had once shown interest in books, so Brigid found it appropriate to have the burial in the outdoor pavilion. It was the place where Mercy loved to go when she wanted to be alone. In the outdoor pavilion, there was a small pond with a waterfall. After setting Mercy's body in a good spot, the Princess realized that this was the first time she had taken a good look at her fallen sister's appearance. Like, Serafina, Mercy has cracks all over her. Her face was dirtied from the ash of the explosive that was thrown at her. There was a gap in her chest where her heart gem was removed. And she was missing an arm.

But what was disturbing was her eyes. It was similar to Serafina's, but more... Broken. Sighing, Brigid also closed the royal guard's eyes before wrapping her body in blue silk that came from the palace library. Rather than using her last match, Brigid had already moved Mercy to a field of flowers near the pond.

Looking back at her past, she knew that her life was never going to be the same. Maybe its wishful thinking, but she wished she can see her family again. Her sisters, her fathers, her mother...

Leaving the Grak Kingdom for a short time, the Princess had one more business to take care of. And it's not in this kingdom. Entering Solwood, Brigid followed her faint memories of the distant past. There should be a grave close by. After all, the Detective had filled her in on some interesting information before she left. It didn't take long until the Princess found a decorative cross at the Stone Sanctuary. Clasping her hands, she gave a prayer to her late mother before walking to her birthplace at the Dragon Fort. The sky was now misty grey.

Entering her home, Brigid looked around the place in a new perspective. That familiarity she felt before now became clear. Though it's faint, she recalled that this was her home before she lived in the Grak Kingdom. She didn't really have a good look at the place since she was in a rush the first time. At least now, she has all the time she needs. While exploring the area to find anything that belongs to either of her parents, the Dragon Princess eventually turned towards the green cradle on the first floor. Touching the soft cushion inside, her hands trailed to touch the little dragon doll.

Picking the doll up in her hands, Brigid could only smile sadly. She remembered this doll out of everything else she had seen. It was given to her by her father when she was young. Such fond memories... But they were clouded, forgotten. Still, she decided to take it with her along with a photo and a new book to act as a new diary. Finished with reminiscing, Brigid took one more glance behind her shoulders before leaving Solwood behind.

Back to the Grak Kingdom, the girl explored for any rooms that seemed stable. None. Tired from all the events that occurred last night, the Princess decided to rest for the day in her old room. Feeling a bit lonely as she lay down on her bed, Dracaena appeared. She cooed, bringing an endearing smile on the Daemon Evoker's face.

"Thank you, Dracaena. You know when to cheer me up." Brigid sighed. "Well, let's get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow morning."

Dracaena squealed as Brigid hugged her Daemon before the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Brigid and Dracaena were at the edge of the Old Town. Using her last match, Brigid thought hard before blowing out the flickering flame. A map appeared in her hands as a trail of magic leads to the outside world. On the paper, it tells the location of where the Daemon Evokers clan members are. Some are clustered in groups and some are a single speck on paper. Deciding to start with the biggest group, the Dragon Princess and her familiar set off on their journey once more. The first destination? In the forest of France.

* * *

 **I know that there isn't anything on the Match Girl yet, but in my canon, Brigid must have met some magical beings during her exile. Plus, I really loved the sisters, even Mercy, though I feel like her being evil is because the Royal Advisor created her that way. I wanted to pay my respects to the beloved, yet short-lived characters of DP 14.**

 **Well, what do you think? Please leave a review. I want to know what you thought about it.**


End file.
